Arthur Morgan
|origin = Red Dead Redemption II |occupation = Thug Outlaw Gunslinger Loan shark Bounty hunter Lead enforcer and member of the Dutch van der Linde gang |skills = Intelligence Intimidation Strength Marksmanship Combat proficiency Weapon proficiency Hunting skills Survival skills Expert horse rider |hobby = Hanging around the camp. Killing rival gang members. Robbing people (determined). Killing People (determined). |goals = |crimes = Theft Murder Assault Extortion Destruction Bounty hunting Mutilation (optional) Stagecoach robbery Kidnapping (optional) Mass murder (optional) |type of villain = Anti-Heroic Outlaw}} Arthur Morgan is the anti-heroic protagonist (or villain protagonist depending on his honor) of Red Dead Redemption II. Although Arthur is not evil by nature, he commits several villainous acts throughout the story (if the player chooses the low honor path) and becomes more ruthless and violent while the game progresses. He was voiced by Roger Clark. Biography Arthur was born in 1863 to Lyle and Beatrice Morgan, and she died when he was very young. Lyle was a criminal and outlaw, and was arrested for larceny in 1874, and Arthur described as a "no good bastard". Arthur witnessed his death when he was young as well, and despite not liking his father, or knowing his mother, he kept photos for them for either comfort or fondness for them. Around 1878, Arthur was picked up and adopted by Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Matthews, and viewed both of them as surrogate fathers. As time went by, Arthur started to share Dutch's vision of life lived free from civilization and law, and became one of the most trusted members of the gang. During his youth, Arthur met and fell in love with Mary Gillis, but his life of crime and disapproval of Mary's family caused their relationship to crumble. Later on, Arthur had a sexual interaction with a young waitress named Eliza, and she had his son, Isaac. Despite working with the van der Linde gang, Arthur offered his support and spent quality time with them, often visiting them a few months and days. One day, Arthur arrived at their home to see them buried, and later learned that they were killed by robbers for ten dollars. The incident hardened Arthur deeply, and he never truly coped with the pain of losing a child, and became fond of John and Abigail Marston's son, Jack. Red Dead Redemption II Personality and Appearance Arthur is initially presented as a classic outlaw from the wild west, wearing clothes from the countryside, committing numerous crimes alongside Dutch Van der Linde and showing no remorse whatsoever for the people whom he killed. Although he seems like a despicable person at first, it is proved throughout the story that Arthur is actually a good person that was deeply scarred during his lifetime and regrets most of the things done by him, like the brutal assault on Thomas Downes and the fall of his family. Quotes Gallery Arthur_Morgan_-_Red_Dead_Redemption_2.jpg Arthur-Assaults-Downes.jpg|Arthur assaulting a sick Thomas Downes. Arthur closeup trailer2.png|Arthur threatens to kill Thomas' son, Archie. RD2-Dual-Wielding.jpg|Arthur dual wielding. Trivia *Arthur is possibly of British and Welsh descent. *If Arthur has low honor, he will be symbolized with a twisted black furred coyote, which are often seen as sinister tricksters. See also *Arthur Morgan on the Red Dead Wiki *Arthur Morgan on the Heroes Wiki. Navigation pl:Arthur Morgan Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Western Villains Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Red Dead Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Vigilante Category:Successful